Celos
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT / LEMON - Un momento. ¿Celos? ¿Eso era lo que sentí por Inoue Orihime? ¿Ella deseaba estar en la posición de su amiga? ¿Deseaba estar con Ichigo? - RENRUKI ICHIHIME ichiruki... R&ROD!


¡Konnichi wa minna-san!

Bueno, como lo vieron, este es un RenRuki, el primero que hago. Espero les guste mucho, obvio hay IchiHime y por la historia tuve que poner IchiRuki, pero no importa… x3 Ammm, espero que comenten bien de este oneshot lemon.

.

Bleach bla-bla Tite Kubo-sensei bla-bla hermosa Shonen Jump bla-bla estúpidos de Pierrot… ¡Comencémos!

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**CELOS**_

.

.

.

En verdad estaba molesta con lo que estaba sucediendo desde hacía ya tres meses. Por una parte se sentía feliz por sus amigos que había comenzado una relación, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba verlos juntos. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba exactamente pero en verdad se estaba cansando de todo aquel revoltijo en su mente, pero eso se solucionaría pronto. Al llegar a la escuela le había pedido al shinigami sustituto que hablaran al terminar las clases.

Miró el reloj. 2:40 de la tarde. En 20 minutos saldrían de clases y sería su oportunidad de aclarar todo en su mente.

.

-¡Kya!-chilló la chica y dio la vuelta-¿Qué quieres Renji? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

-Te iba a preguntar si podíamos irnos juntos al departamento.

-Etto…

.

Obviamente no podía decirle que se quedaría para hablar con Ichigo porque él los estaría espiando o por lo menos la esperaría hasta que terminara y lo que ella no quería es que él se fuere enterar de todos sus enredos o solo se la viviría para molestarla con esas cuestiones.

.

-Iie… Tengo que ir a la sala de profesores arreglar nuestros papeles…

-Entendido.

.

Renji volvió su vista al pizarrón al igual que Rukia, solo que ella tenía la mente en otra parte, pero no pudo evitar recordar las razones por las que ambos shinigami se encontraban en el mundo humano y más aún en el salón de Ichigo, Orihime, Chad y Uryuu. Era tan fácil de predecir: tenían que ayudar a mejora a los chicos con sus poderes espirituales para poder estar a la orden de la Sociedad de Almas en caso de accidentes parecidos con los que tuvieron, el invierno que había pasado apenas, con Aizen. Después de ese fugaz recuerdo las preguntas volvieron a acosarla. ¿Qué era lo que debía de decirle a Ichigo? ¿Cómo debía de comportarse? ¿Ruda? ¿Tranquila? ¿Cariñosa? ¿Cómo debía hablar? ¿A qué lugar lo llevaría? ¿Se quedarían en la escuela? ¿Algo de tomar o comer?

.

.

_**Prrr - Prrr**_

.

.

El timbre de salida. La profesora se despidió de sus alumnos y salió del salón. Para ese momento Rukia ya estaba con sus cosas guardadas esperando al pelinaranja junto a su pupitre.

.

-Apresúrate…

-Mattaku…

-¿I-Ichigo?

.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon la mirada para ver a Inoue Orihime con una sonrisa, la cual el chico Kurosaki regresó causando la aparición de un color carmesí en las mejillas de su novia; Rukia al ver ese gesto de cariño solo apretó las manos, que formaron puños.

.

-¡Vámonos!

.

La shinigami tomó de la muñeca a su amigo y salió corriendo dejando a una extrañada Orihime en el salón de clases. Lo soltó hasta que llegaron a los jardines que estaban tras la escuela. Ambos se hincaron en el piso para poder recuperar el aire perdido en aquella loca carrera.

.

-¿Q-qué te pasa? Podíamos… Haber caminado…-comentó entrecortado el pelinaranja

-Gomen…

-Ya no importa…-se levantó y ayudó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Yo…

.

En realidad no sabía de qué hablar ahora que estaba cerca de él. Su mente se había puesto en blanco, pero de repente una sola idea cruzó por su mente. Al principió pensó que no debía de hacerlo o podría perder más de una amistad, pero era ahora o nunca; sabía perfectamente que no tendría otra oportunidad parecida y mucho menos igual.

Con sus pequeñas manos tomó son suavidad las mejillas de Ichigo y así obligarlo a inclinarse hacia ella. Al tenerlo frente a frente, apretó la cara del chico con más fuerza para que no escapara y lo besó sin nada que decir. Los ojos del joven se abrieron lo más que sus músculos –de los ojos- se lo permitían, no podía pensar que la que lo estaba besando era Kuchiki Rukia, la shinigami ruda y enojona que conocía desde hacía cerca de un año.

Trató de alejarse, pero ella no se lo permitía; lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza y firmeza que no podía hacer nada. Se rindió y cerró los ojos para hacerle creer que había aceptado y cuando menos lo esperara él se alejaría, pero hubo un gran error en eso.

.

-I-Ichigo-kun…-se oía la voz de una chica entre sollozos-¿C-cómo pudiste ha-hacerme esto…? ¡Te odio!

.

El chico alejó a su amiga tan fuerte que terminó en el piso. Observó como su novia corría del lugar y eso le hizo enfurecer no solo consigo mismo, sino también con su amiga por el atrevimiento de besarlo.

.

-Esto no te lo perdonaré Rukia…-gruñó Kurosaki-¡Orihime!

.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo tras su amada para tratar de explicarle las cosas y así no terminar con la relación que tanto les había costado formar. Mientras, la chica derramaba grandes lágrimas haciendo más notorio el brillo violeta que aparecía de vez en cuando en sus ojos negros.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? No lo sabía, pero en verdad le dolía.

.

-Baka…

.

Dos amistades perdidas en un solo día. Ichigo y Orihime. ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando los demás también se enteraran sobre las acciones que tomó ante sus _celos_? Un momento. ¿_Celos_? ¿Eso era lo que sentía hacía Orihime? ¿A ella le gustaba Ichigo? ¿Acaso se sentía sola? ¿Ella quería estar en la posición de su amiga?

.

-¿Ru-Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vete Renji...-respondió tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y tristeza

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Déjame!

-Ven aquí.

.

El pelirrojo cargó en sus brazos a la pequeña, cosa que le hizo sonrojar levemente. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento en que ambos vivían. Ninguno decía nada, pero Rukia seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosamente cosa que ha Renji no le hacía ni la menor gracia.

.

-_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_-se preguntó interiormente Renji

.

Llegaron al departamento Renji entró con Rukia aún en brazo. Trató de dejarla en el piso, pero ella lo tomó del cuello para no separarse de él, así que el chico solo atinó a sentarse recargando su espalda en una de las paredes mientras la abrazaba. Ella ocultó su rostro enterrándolo en el pecho de su amigo de la infancia y sin decir nada continuó con el llanto sin imaginar en lo que él pensaría.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por las acciones de su compañera, nunca la había visto tan frágil y vulnerable, así que la acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo de una manera tan protectora que el llanto de Rukia fue levemente disminuido.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, las lágrimas y los sollozos cesaron, pero a pesar de eso ninguno se alejó del otro. Aquel calor que compartían les resultaba tan agradable.

El shinigami levantó la cara de su amiga colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla. Sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, además de verse completamente rojos por la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado.

.

-¿Qué te pasó?-cuestionó

-Na-nada…-respondió evitando la mirada del chico

-¿Cómo qué nada? ¡Es imposible que no te pasara nada!

-Yo…

.

La voz de la joven fue interrumpida por un roce de los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos. Se sentía tan cálido que no le importó acercarse más y volver ese ligero roce en un beso tierno y amoroso. A pesar de ser corto, ambos lo disfrutaron o eso era lo que pensaba Rukia. El joven la sentó junto a él y se levanto para irse a su habitación, pero fue interceptado por la pelinegra.

.

-Re-Renji…

-Gomen ne, no debí hacerlo-dijo al mismo tiempo que forzó una sonrisa

-Y-yo…-trató de decir ella al abrazarlo-Yo… Hice algo horrible… No sé porque…

-Calma, no creo que haya sido algo tan ma…

-¡Besé a la fuerza a Ichigo!

.

La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría al fukutaicho. No esperaba que su amiga de la infancia en verdad apreciara de esa forma al shinigami sustituto. En ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Cómo ella fue capaz de hacerle algo así a Ichigo si hacía un tiempo que salí con Orihime? ¿Orihime los habría visto? Y si fuera así, ¿habría pensado que Ichigo la había engañado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho Rukia? Más preguntas llegaban a su mente y cada una hacía que su corazón fuera herido cada vez más. Nunca lo había admitido públicamente, ni mucho menos se lo había dicho a alguien más que no fuera su conciencia. Él estaba enamorado de Kuchiki Rukia desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. No sabía con exactitud el surgimiento de ese sentimiento hacía su amiga, simplemente un día notó algo extraño al hablar con ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte por ella cuando le sonreía al saludarlo en sus días de la academia. Como quería que aquellos días regresarán… Pero no, eso era lo que pasaba en esos momentos y no podía cambiarlo.

.

-Rukia…-susurró-Creo que deberías de disculparte con Ichigo e Inoue, eso no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho. Esos celos que sientes por Inoue no son bue…

-¡Estaba tan confundida! Yo no lo hice por celos… Simplemente, me sentía sola…

-Pero si yo siempre estoy aquí…

-¡Iie! Siempre estas entrenado fuera del departamento o regresas a la Sociedad de Almas y yo me quedo sola, no me gusta…

-Gomen ne…

-Renji…

-Soy tan idiota… Rukia, yo…

.

Nuevamente se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la chica, pero rápidamente volteó la cara a otro lado para evitar que aquello pasara. Seguramente ella solo necesitaría en esos momentos cariño y él quería que ella lo aceptara más que como un amigo.

.

-Daisuki…

-¿Na-nani?

-Daisuki Renji…

-Yo también… Ahora, vayamos a descansar.

-¡Iie! Daisuk… ¡A-ai shiteru!

-No es necesario que lo digas, sabes que siempre seremos amigos Ru…

.

La shinigami lo había besado sin previo aviso, pero esta vez no fue de una manera sencilla y torpe, sino pasional y de deseo. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No lo sabía, pero no podía contener más ese deseo por poseer el cuerpo de ella o se volvería loco.

Primero le quitó el saco de la escuela y comenzó a desabrochar con desesperación la blusa blanca del uniforme. Ella tampoco se quedo atrás, con sus pequeñas manos también desabrochó la camisa del muchacho.

Renji comenzó a explorar con sus fuertes manos todo el torso, pecho, espalda y abdomen de la morena, sin separarse de su boca. A pesar de parecer una chiquilla de primaria, tenía muy bien marcada la figura. Notó que usaba un sostén de talla pequeña lo cual le causo un poco de gracia ya que su amiga no poseía tantos dotes como Matsumoto, Orihime o la mismísima Tatsuki; lo rompió sin pensarlo, a lo que ella se separó para tomarlo entre sus manos.

.

-¿Por qué eres tan bruto? ¡Era nuevo! ¡Y era de Chappy!

-Etto… Gomen…

-Baka…-contestó entre risas para volver a besarlo

.

Erro. Aún parecía una chiquilla con sus artículos de Chappy el conejo. Por su mente no puedo evitar cruzarse la idea de ver a Rukia con orejitas de Usagi ((conejo)), lo cual le excitó bastante.

El pelirrojo acostó a la morena en el piso y él, para tratar de no aplastarla, colocó sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella, pero acercaba el resto de su cuerpo azarosamente, lo cual aumentaba el deseo de la pequeña shinigami.

Renji fue bajando sus besos hacia el cuello de la chica, sacando de sus labios algunos ligeros gemidos; continúo hasta que llegó a sus pequeños senos, causando más excitación a su compañera al morder los pezones. Sin dar aviso alguno, bajó su mano hasta tocar el sexo de la morena, tocándolo por sobre la tela de las panties también de Chappy el conejo. Comenzó movimientos circulares y después verticales. Podía sentir como se iba humedeciendo la ropa y sus dedos por el nivel de excitación.

Con temblores, la chica de la noble familia Kuchiki, desabrochó el pantalón gris del shinigami de la sexta división del gotei 13, lo bajó y fue sintiendo el borde de los bóxers ajustados que usaba. El deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella ya no lo podía esperar, así que también bajó la prenda, sorprendiendo a Renji, que se detuvo por la sorpresa.

.

-Onegai, Renji…

-Yo…

.

Se levantó nuevamente y le dio la espalda a la joven. Estaba muy confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo. En verdad no estaba seguro de sus acciones, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo.

.

-Renji…

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó poniéndose a su nivel

-¡Hai!

-Rukia, onegai, piénsalo… ¿En verdad lo estás haciendo por amor?

-Renji, ai shiteru…

-¿En serio?

-De verdad.

.

Otro beso fue lo que reanudo la acción. Renji no espero ni un minuto, le quitó el resto de su ropa a Rukia y se preparó para penetrarla. La acostó otra vez en el piso y se colocó para entrar. Tomó su mano derecha con fuerza y comenzó a entrar. Un gritillo de dolor se pudo escuchar, por lo que el chico de los tatuajes ahogó aquellos gritos con un beso profundo, y así entrar completamente. Ella pudo tolerar el ligero dolor que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espalda de una manera tan agradable que formó una sonrisa en su cara. Las penetraciones comenzaron a una velocidad normal, aumentando de forma progresiva igual que los gemidos de ambos. Renji tomaba de la cadera a su amiga, mientras que ella había enrollado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Sus espaldas se arqueaban a compás, haciendo que sus abdómenes se friccionaran entre sí.

Un gemido muy fuerte salió de los labios del chico dando a entender que había llegado al punto más alto de la excitación. El líquido que emanó del miembro del chico dentro de Rukia, la inundó completamente haciendo que ella también llegará al clímax unos segundos después. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y entrecortadas por la gran acción que hubo entre ellos. El pelirrojo salió de la peinegra con cuidado y se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura.

.

-¿Qué crees que diga nii-sama si se entera?-preguntó con inocencia Rukia

-Etto…

.

No había pensado en esa posibilidad y en verdad esperaba que eso sucediera dentro de mucho tiempo o su capitán intentaría no solo destituirlo de su puesto de fukutaicho, sino que trataría de retarlo cada vez que le fuera permitido y así matarlo con tal de proteger a su hermanita.

.

-Cre-creo que es mejor no decirle…

-Cierto… Jijijijiji… ¡Achú!-estornudó la muchacha

-Creo que es mejor que te vistas.

-Hai…

.

Topó la camisa de su compañero y se la colocó. Esta lograba tapar todo su torso y un poco más debajo de sus muslos. Al verla con su camisa puesta, el joven se sonrojo y nuevamente se excitó.

.

-¿Qué te parece…-dijo Rukia cercándose seductoramente a Renji-…si tomamos un baño juntos?

-A mi me parece una excelente idea.

.

La chica de ojos negros corrió al baño y fue seguida por el pelirrojo para continuar con el juego de caricias y besos, mostrándose su amor.

.

.

.

_**SE QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS AL PRINCIPIO ERAN CONFUSOS, PERO AHORA ESTOY SEGURA DE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI…**_

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

.

.

-Creo que debes de perdonar a Kuchiki-san así como yo lo haré. No es bueno que te molestes tanto por eso, no es su culpa.-decía una ojigris sujeta del brazo de su novio en camino a la escuela

-Es que… Bueno…-respondía el chico rascándose la cabeza-Yo…

.

Ambos pelinaranjas sintieron una ráfaga de viento y al ver al frente pudieron ver una cabellera de color rojo que se movía a gran velocidad.

.

-¡Matte Renji!

-Haber si me alcanzas Rukia…

-Kuchiki-san…-pronunció la chica más alta

-Inoue… Ichigo.

.

Renji se acercó a donde se habían detenido sus tres amigos. Un silencio algo molesto apareció entre las dos parejas el cual rompió la morena.

.

-Gomen nasai.-dijo con una reverencia

-N-no es necesario Kuchiki-san, ambos lo comprende…

-La próxima vez piensa bien las cosas Rukia…

-¡Hai!

-Pero, la próxima vez no te perdonaré.

-Y yo que pensé que…

-Itte ((duele))…

.

Ichigo colocó sus manos en su frente ya que estaba comenzando a sangrarle por un frentazo que Renji le dio en señal de molestia por sus comentarios hacia Rukia. Orihime solo puedo abrazarle y limpiarle la herida, pero su novio se había enojado más de lo que esperaba.

.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa cabrón?!

-¡No dejaré que le hagas esas cosas a Rukia!

-Re-Renji…

-¡A mí que me importa tu opinión!

-¡Pues debería!

-I-Ichigo-kun…

-¡Maldito mono de pelos rojos!

-¡Cabeza de zanahoria!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Idiota!

-Etto… ¿Pero porque Abaraii-kun se preocupa tanto por Rukia?

-Pu-pues…-trató de hablar la pelinegra

-Esto…-igualmente trató el pelirrojo

-¿Así que ustedes dos están saliendo?-preguntó con gracia

-¡¿Algún problema?!-gritó Rukia

-Jejejejeje… Esperen a que Byakuya se entere…

.

El chico de ojos marrón tomó de la mano a su novia y salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en sus labios. Se notaba a leguas que disfrutaría la expresión del capitán al enterarse, aunque más le agradaría ver como torturaría a Renji y Rukia para que no hicieran "nada malo".

.

-¡¡¡Matte Ichigo!!!-gritó al unísono la nueva pareja y trataron de seguirle el paso

.

.

.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

xD Espero haya sido del agrado de todos este fic, obvio sabía que me pedirían que era lo que había pasado con Ichigo y Orihime, por lo que lo agregué como extra, de todas maneras siento que era necesario. Igual lo puse como compensación de todo el drama de arriba, era necesario reírse… xD Hasta yo me divertí pensando en las torturas de Byakuya a Renji…

Creo que tardaré un rato en traer un RenRuki, pero obvio escribiré otro… x3 Además soy feliz porque soy la primera de la campaña en escribir uno… xD Me largo porque se supone que debo hacer otras cosas. Cuídense, matta ne minna-san!!!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ONEGAI, DÉJAME UN REVIEW**_

_**NO CUESTA NADA.**_

_**¡R. & R.O.D.! X3**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
